


A Single Glance

by wanderlustlover



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snippet fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephmuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephmuji/gifts).



In all of Carlisle's known time, passed the Volturi and his marriage to Esme and the gathering of their family, Edward is very likely the person in his life who  _asks_  for the least, still it doesn't always seem a blessing when he can push for -- and take away --  _everything_  with a single glance.


End file.
